The Chronicles of Life and Death
by perchilia phane
Summary: "Aku hanya berharap pangeranku datang dan membawaku pergi dari pesta dansa terkutuk ini" "Tapi lihat apa yang datang? Orang gila yang memaksaku bergerak-gerak lebih parah dari boneka tali.". RnR


**Karya pertama Perchile, tapi hasilnya seperti ini, cukup (baca: sangat) berantakan. but I've tried my best. Jadi, mohon bimbingan semuanya**.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise that belongs to Mr Kishimoto.**_

Sakura berbaring di atas kursi taman. Bunyi musik yang mengalun pelan dari dalam gedung tersamarkan oleh suara jangkrik. Bau tanah serta beberapa jenis bunga tercium olehnya. Lapangan parkir sekolahnya yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan mobil-mobil yang berjejer rapi kini tampak sepi. Sudah tidak ada aktifitas lagi di sana. Semua murid sudah berada di dalam gedung gimnasium untuk menghadiri pesta dansa halloween. Tentu saja semuanya,

Terkecuali dirinya.

Sakura membuka mata sambil menghela napas. Entah berapa lama ia berada di sana, ia sama sekali tak perduli. Sepasang iris hijaunya menatap langit malam yang hitam suram dan agak berkabut- tidak ada bulan tidak ada bintang. Lalu matanya mencoba melihat kesekeliling, agak sulit karena kurang cahaya. Tempat itu benar-benar gelap, tempat yang agak janggal untuk seorang gadis. Tapi cukup ideal untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Tempatnya berada sekarang hening, dingin dan suram seperti pemakaman, sedangkan di dalam sana- di dalam gedung gimnasium yang terang benderang dan hangat, murid-murid lain bersenang-senang bersama pasangannya masing-masing. Namun ia merasa sanggup berada di sini semalam suntuk. Benar-benar sanggup dari pada duduk diam di dalam sana dan diolok-olok karena tak punya pasangan.

Ia bersyukur dalam hati karena ibunya mengirimkan gaun hitam yang cantik ini untuknya, tentu saja warna hitam membuatnya mudah tersamar dalam gelapnya malam. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun cantik ia tak akan dilihat siapa-siapa malam ini. Dia hanya gadis pindahan pengecut yang tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan eksistensinya di sekolah ini.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pagar besi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Lalu ke gimnasium_ lain_ yang terletak diseberangnya. Ha! Sekolah macam apa yang punya dua gimnasium, dua laboratorium dan masing-masing dua kelas sama yang dibatasi oleh pagar kawat tinggi yang dialiri listrik? Yeah, itu sekolahnya. Di gedung gimnasium _lain_ sekolahnya juga sedang ada pesta dansa. Tapi kenapa harus repot-repot diadakan di dua tempat? Benar-benar aneh.

Gimnasium lainnya itu tampak tidak begitu 'meriah'. Yeah, tidak ada lampu yang terang benderang seperti 'gimnasiumnya' juga tidak ada hiasan-hiasan yang mencolok. Gedung itu malah agak gelap dan apa adanya.

Seharusnya pesta halloween memang begitu. Gelap, suram, hening dan-

BRAK

Sakura terlonjak kaget, topeng velvet hitam yang masih bertengger di wajahnya hampir terlepas. Ia langsung bangkit dan berdiri matanya mengawasi sekelilingnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, tidak menemukan apa-apa kecuali seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tegak di atas sebuah mobil hitam yang berjarak empat mobil darinya.

Laki-laki itu tampak aneh dan benar-benar kacau. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang tampak kusut dan kancing atasnya telah terbuka. Bagian bawah kemeja itu tampak berantakan dan keluar dari lingkar pinggang celananya. Dasi yang dipakainya sudah tak berbentuk dan hanya melingkar tak berguna di lehernya. Tuxedo hitamnya kusut dan tersampir di bahunya. Yang tampak rapi hanyalah tatanan rambutnya yang aneh serta topeng hitam yang terbuat dari metal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan sempurna.

Dia benar-benar asing dan benar-benar tampan walau dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini. Sakura terus menatapnya dan lelaki itu balas menatap. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

Suaranya begitu dingin, tajam menusuk hingga membuatnya gemetar sesaat. Sakura menggeleng sesaat "Ti-tidak." tukasnya. "Kau, er- berantakan."

Dia menjawab dengan menggumamkan 'hn' tak jelas.

Hening sesaat, lelaki itu tetap menatapnya sedangkan Sakura sebisa mungkin menghindari sorot mata ingin tau milik si 'rambut aneh' itu. "Well, sedang apa di sini. Tidak berdansa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Sakura mendengus, instingnya berkata kalau lelaki yang luar biasa tampan itu- walau hanya separuh wajah yang terlihat bukanlah lelaki yang terlalu baik. Bisa dinilai dari nada bicaranya, penampilannya serta cara munculnya yang tak sopan. Muncul tiba-tiba secara mengagetkan termasuk tidak sopan bukan?

Sakura baru saja memakai kembali sayap malaikat-abu-abu-berat-dan-besar yang ibunya jejalkan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika lelaki itu mulai lagi. "Kau harus pergi?"

Sakura berbalik dan terkejut mendapati lelaki itu dalam keadaan yang berbeda, ia jauh lebih rapi. Semuanya terpasang dengan benar, kemejanya, dasinya, tuxedonya semuanya. "B-bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Apa?" potongnya.

"Pakaianmu." ia memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. "Aku pikir kau akan lebih nyaman begini."

Sakura terdiam, berhitung dalam hati. Satu, dua.. sebelas, dua puluh... hanya beberapa detik! Sakura kembali menatapnya, kali ini tampak curiga. "Apa lagi?"

"Hanya beberapa detik dan kau-"

"Cerewet sekali."

Sakura diam lagi, raut wajahnya tampak jengkel. Dan dia sudah siap sekali hengkang dari tempat persembunyiannya, namun lagi-lagi lelaki itu berbicara. "Kau harus pergi?" pertanyaan yang sama.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Sakura, laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu lalu melompat turun dari mobil hitam tempatnya berdiri tadi. Gerakannya benar-benar anggun (untuk ukuran lelaki) dan kakinya langsung mendarat pas tanpa menimbulkan bunyi berisik sedikitpun. Seolah-olah ia adalah angin atau mungkin baru saja terbang. Gerakannya membuat Sakura kagum dan langsung lupa pada niatnya.

Sakura baru tersadar ketika lelaki itu berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya. "Tinggalah bersamaku" nada suaranya berubah, tidak lagi menyebalkan namun terdengar datar dan agak putus asa.

A-apa?

"Aku... tidak-"

"Baiklah." lagi-lagi dia memotong. Ia sudah berbalik lebih cepat dari yang Sakura bisa, berjalan melewati mobil yang berjejer rapi di masing-masing sisinya.

Satu langkah, satu langkah lagi dan terus satu langkah lagi. Pada langkang ke-enam atau ke tujuh Sakura berubah pikiran. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Hei, tunggur err-"

Lelaki aneh itu menahan setengah langkahnya yang kedelapan dan berbalik. "Ya?"

"A-aku rasa-" Sakura menarik napas tertahan sementara lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya. "A-aku rasa tidak ada salahnya."

"Tidak ada salahnya?"

"Tidak ada salahnya bersamamu err- sebentar." Huh, Sakura menghela napas lega. Mengatakan hal itu saja, oh betapa sulitnya...

"Hn." sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, membentuk senyuman tipis ketika ia menyebutkan kata aneh itu lagi. Ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Sakura tampak bingung, bukankah tadi si 'Mr Aneh' ingin bersama dengannya? Tapi sekarang dia sendiri yang pergi. Tetapi ketika lelaki itu berhenti dan berkata lagi. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" sudah cukup untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia memang menginginkannya.

Sakura mengikutinya dalam kebisuan, ia bisa saja menyusulnya dengan cepat tapi dengan gaun panjang dan _high heels_? Nope! Alih-alih berlari, sudah tidak jatuh saja merupakan keberuntungan baginya. Jadilah ia berjalan tersaruk-saruk mengikuti si 'Mr Aneh'.

"Kau perempuan, tapi kenapa," ia terdiam tepat di depan gimnasium. "Kau bertindak seperti_ high heels_ itu seakan-akan menjerat kakimu."

Gadis itu tak langsung menanggapi, ia terlalu sibuk berhati-hati dengan jalan yang datar, seolah takut akan terjadi gempa mendadak. "Well, aku memang perempuan." katanya. "Dan kau juga benar tentang _high heels_, ini memang _jerat kematian_."

Sakura tertawa sarkastis, namun langsung berhenti melihat lelaki itu lalu backgroundnya, beberapa pasangan yang berdansa diiringi musik_ waltz_ yang menyenangkan. "Aa... Kau tidak-"

"Kau setuju bersamaku." potongnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Dan-"

"Please! Pertama, jangan potong kata-kataku lagi." Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, si Mr Aneh mengangkat alisnya tanda tak terima. "Kedua, jangan bertindak seperti kau tak pernah diperintah sebelumnya."

Dia mendengus, sebelum Sakura melanjutkan. "Oke, mari kita luruskan. Kau tidak ingin-"

"Kau sudah setuju."

"Tapi kau tidak bilang." bentaknya jengkel, kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabaran. "Dan ingatkah kau tentang potong-memotong kalimat?"

"Sangat Ma'am." ia menyeringai, juga tampak tak sabaran. Sakura baru mau buka mulut lagi namun cepat dipotong lagi. "Kalau kau ingin tanya kenapa masih aku lakukan. Well, jawabannya ada di hal kedua yang kau sebutkan."

Gadis itu mendengus, sama sekali tak ingin bicara lagi. Sungguh menjengkelkan ketika bicara kata-katamu selalu dipotong, seperti dia _tau apa yang kau pikirkan_ saja. Ia tersentak keluar dari lamunan sejenaknya ketika lelaki itu menariknya. Begitu cepat hingga ia tak sadar telah berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" jawab Sakura, agak canggung.

"Berdansalah denganku." katanya pelan, walaupun bernada meminta dia sama sekali tidak berniat meminta. Tangannya telah menggenggam tangan Sakura dan tangan yang satu lagi berada di pinggulnya. Tangan itu dingin dan seperti menyengatnya. Ketika Sakura menarik tangannya kembali, lelaki itu menggenggamnya semakin erat. Ia sama sekali tak berniat memberi pilihan.

"Ha, kau telah menguasaiku, bagaimana caranya aku menolak?" dia tertawa pelan, melihat wajah Sakura yang memperlihatkan raut kesal luar biasa. "Aku peringatkan, jika kau masih nekat mengajakku berdansa. Itu hanya akan mempermalukan aku, kau, _kita_ berdua."

'Kita' well, yeah sekarang sudah jadi 'kita'. Wajah Sakura merona mengingat kata 'kita' yang tak sengaja ia lontarkan. Tapi bagus juga, ia cukup menyukainya.

Ia tertawa lagi, Sakura memberinya tatapan memang-ada-yang-lucu? Lelaki itu berhenti dan menatapnya dengan satu mata obsidiannya. Well, hanya satu yang bisa Sakura lihat saat itu. Tetapi satu mata saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terhenyak. Itu adalah mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

"Tergantung dengan siapa kau berdansa" ia mengangkat Sakura dengan mudah. Seakan Sakura terbuat dari kapas bukannya seonggok daging dan sekumpulan tulang. Sakura mendadak bertambah tinggi beberapa senti, well si Mr. Aneh yang mengangkatnya dan membiarkan kedua kaki mungil gadis itu memijak kakinya. "Nah, siapa bilang kau tidak?"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan-" ia terdiam lagi, teringat gaun hitamnya yang panjang pasti tidak ada yang melihat diamana kakinya berpijak sekarang. "Yeah, kau brilian. Tapi, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika nanti kakimu pegal."

"Ayolah, jangan cari-cari alasan." ujarnya tak sabar. "Aku belum berdansa satu lagu pun."

"Aku juga, siapa peduli."

"Diamlah!" perintahnya. "Dan hibur aku."

Sakura siap balas protes tetapi tak sempat ketika lelaki itu 'mengayunkannya' dan membuatnya berputar-putar. Dan ketika ia sadar, ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Rasa panik langsung merayapi tubuhnya. Ramai. Sangat. Dan beberapa dari mereka sedang berdansa berputar-putar di sekelilingnya mengikuti irama musik waltz. Tapi ia lega, topeng velvetnya masih melekat sempurna menutupi wajah.

Satu masalah pergi masalah lainnya datang. Ia jujur dan apa adanya tentang 'berdansa'. Mengajaknya berdansa sama saja dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Berdansa sama sekali bukan keahliannya. Ia sungguh payah.

Walau kakinya sudah bisa 'berdansa' sekarang, tangan dan anggota tubuh lainnya sama sekali tidak. Lelaki ini- yang sedang menjadi patner dansanya jelas sama sekali bukan tandingannya. Dia benar-benar pandai berdansa, tipe lelaki yang biasa menjadi prom king. Gerakannya cepat, terlatih. Dia membuatnya terus berputar-putar tak jelas, menarik-narik tangannya paksa hingga membuatnya nyaris jatuh beberapa kali, sama sekali tak sabaran dan tipe kepala api walau diluarnya tampak sedingin es. Jadilah ia seperti terombang-ambing di ombak, kanan kiri maju mundur dan kedua tangannya digerak-gerakkan kaku oleh lelaki itu. Tampak aneh, ia lebih parah dari boneka tali.

Bukan hanya itu saja _trouble-_nya. Selain kaku-lebih-parah-dari-boneka-tali ia juga punya misi-menghindari-mata-Mr Aneh. Jadi sekarang ia sedang berusaha keras melihat hal-hal lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian contohnya seperti pasangan bajak laut dan penyihir yang sedang berputar-putar di sampingnya yang hampir membuatnya tertawa. Mereka sepertinya sama sekali tak mengikuti beat musik yang lamban, tentu saja jika tidak mana mungkin mereka berdansa seperti kesetanan. Atau Alice dan Zorro, yang menempel erat seperti diberi lem. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka lebih parah darinya. Itu cukup membuatnya mengasihani diri sendiri.

Semua itu hampir berhasil mengalihkanya, yeah hampir kalau saja tangan si Mr Aneh yang tiba-tiba sudah merayap di topeng velvetnya tidak mengejutkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan!" katanya masih kaget, hampir berteriak.

"Aku ingin melihatmu." balas si Mr Aneh datar, sama sekali tak merasa berdosa.

"A-apa?" Sakura semakin tidak tenang beberapa pasangan yang mendengar suara salah volumenya tadi kini menatap dengan pandangan mengganggu. "Tidak, aku- maksudku, ti-"

Terlambat. Tangan itu telah melepas topengnya, kini siapapun bisa melihat wajahnya.

Nona pengecut yang sengaja menyembunyikan dirinya di taman dekat area parkir yang gelap karena tak punya pasangan kini sedang berdansa bukan tapi sedang 'dipermainkan' oleh lelaki asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Kini pasangan yang tadi berdansa di sekitarnya memperlambat gerak mereka, mulai berbisik-bisik sesekali melihat kearahnya. Sakura menggeleng pelan, bibirnya separuh terbuka dan matanya melebar. Yang semula hanya satu dua pasangan yang berbisik-bisik kini bertambah dua lagi dan dua lagi dan dua lagi dan seterusnya. Panik dan cemas merayapinya. Mendadak gimnasium itu menjadi sangat sempit baginya, tidak ada tempat berlindung untuk menghindari mata-mata penasaran yang menghantuinya. Ingin sekali ia berlari keluar sambil berteriak. _Claustrophobia_, benar-benar mengerikan.

_Topeng lepas. Penyamaran terungkap. Rahasia terbongkar. Tamat._

"Santai saja." suara menyebalkan itu terdengar lagi. Sakura memutar lehernya terlalu cepat sehingga membuatnya sakit. Tapi ia benar-benar kesal. "Kau!"

"Kau luar biasa, mereka mengagumimu."

Bagaimana bisa dia beranggapan begitu? Jelas-jelas Sakura adalah nona-pindahan-pengecut dan mana mungkin mereka akan begitu. Mengaguminya adalah alasan paling akhir yang dipikirkannya. "_Percayalah_ padaku."

Percaya? Oh Mi'gosh, dia benar-benar gila. Lagi pula untuk apa Sakura harus 'percaya' pada anggapan aneh begitu?

"Karena memang begitu adanya." terusnya lagi. Seolah bisa mendengar pertanyaan yang Sakura ajukan dalam hati. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, hanya sedikit. Mengukir senyum yang Sakura tak tau apa masih pantas disebut senyum. "Tak masalah kalau kau tidak mau."

Sakura mengangkat alis, bingung. "Kalau begitu cobalah santai saja. Mereka akan normal kembali dalam hitungan detik."

Dan sekali lagi dia mengayunkannya tapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dengan lembut. Ia memelankan setiap gerakannya. Ia sudah tidak menarik tangan gadis itu lagi secara paksa. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu agar rasa paniknya segera lenyap dan berusaha membuatnya nyaman

Lalu ia membiarkannya begitu saja, mengalir, lembut, alami...

dan begitu seterusnya...

Tatapannya membuat Sakura tidak bisa berpaling, ia tenggelam di dalamnya. Lautan hitam, gelap, menghanyutkan... Tidak bisa kembali ke alam nyata, dan memang tidak mau. Mata itu... tempat teraman baginya untuk bersembunyi dari mata-mata lain yang menghantuinya.

Tetapi terlalu dingin, tajam dan menusuk. Datar dan seperti sedalam apapun kau menyelaminya kau tak akan pernah temukan dasarnya. Apapun yang dilakukannya sedari tadi, tertawa, senyum, menyeringai, meringis... Sakura baru sadar ada sesuatu yang salah, sesuatu yang janggal. Bukan pada suara, gerak atau lainnya tetapi yang paling penting.

Cermin jiwa.

Mata.

Mata itu kejam walau indah. Kosong nyaris mati... Mata itu seakan menunjukan-

_Dia. Seperti. Tak punya. Jiwa. _

"Lebih baik?"

"Ha?"

"Lebih baik?" ulangnya tak sabaran. Wajahnya kembali datar dan... kembali menyebalkan.

Sakura mendengus. "Ya- maksudku, tidak, tidak juga."

"Baiklah."

Sakura diam, dia juga diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan matanya kembali memperhatikan, mengawasi, menganalisa. Seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di sana. Seolah mencoba membaca raut wajah Sakura dan mencoba menerobos memasuki pikirannya.

Sakura merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Seperti dipukul keras atau seperti ketika ia jatuh dan kepalanya terantuk dinding. Refleks ia menyentuh kepalanya sendiri lalu meringis. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada." nada suaranya masih rendah dan datar. Tetapi ada sedikit rasa terkejut di matanya ketika menjawab. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ku rasa begitu." rasa sakit itu hilang mendadak, seperti tak pernah terjadi. Seperti yang tadi itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Hening lagi. Kali ini Sakura tak lagi menghindari mata si Mr Aneh. Ia malah mencoba melihat ke matanya dengan tatapan ingin tau yang berlebihan. Tapi kini justru lelaki itu yang sebisa mungkin menghindarinya. Ia melihat ke belakang Sakura, ke langit-langit, lantai dan begitu terus.

Lagu waltz itu berakhir dan digantikan oleh lagu lainnya. Lebih lembut, lebih pelan dan nyaris menyerupai nina bobo. Dan Sakura mengenalinya.

_I was a quick wet boy..._

_Diving too deep for coins all of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys..._

Tak mungkin ia tak bereaksi mendengar lagu kesukaannya. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak cepat nyaris terbuka. Ia sedang melafalkan setiap baris lirik lagu yang mungkin terdengar kurang nyambung dengan instrumen musiknya. Tapi ia tetap menyukainya.

_Have I found you flightless bird..._

_Jealous..._

_Weeping or lost you..._

_American mouth..._

_Big pill looming..._

Si Mr Aneh melingkarkan kedua tangan gadis itu di lehernya. Dan ia memeluk pinggulnya. Sama sekali tak mengganggu Sakura, ia masih menikmati lagu kesukaannya. Sekarang gerakan mereka semakin lambat. Sakura bisa merasakan kakinya sekarang hanya bergerak kiri kanan dengan pola melingkar. Dan sekarang ia harus percaya pada si Mr Aneh, tak ada seorang pun lagi yang menatapinya dengan mata penasaran.

"Wow, aku tak percaya malam ini akan jadi seperti ini, keajaiban." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Lelaki itu kembali bergumam aneh.

"Pertama aku hanya berharap pangeranku akan datang dan membawaku pergi dari pesta terkutuk ini." ujarnya dengan raut wajah kesal. "Tapi lihat apa yang datang? Orang gila yang memaksaku bergerak-gerak kaku lebih parah dari boneka tali."

"Tidak, kau salah." tukasnya.

"Hmm?"

"Kau salah, pangerannya memang datang." ia menyeringai ketika Sakura menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak membawamu pergi."

"Jika dia nekat begitu." ia menarik napas sejenak. "Akan berbahaya."

Sakura tertawa sama sekali tak memperdulikan kata-kata lelaki misterius yang muncul tiba-tiba itu. "Aku sudah puas dengan ucapan anehmu. Jadi yang satu itu tak lagi membuatku terkejut."

"Tapi taukah kau apa yang lebih aneh dari semua itu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum, si Mr Aneh menggeleng. "Aku di sini di pesta dansa, berdansa dengan lelaki yang sama sekali tidak kukenal."

"Yeah, aku juga berdansa dengan gadis yang tak kukenal."

Sakura tertawa "Kita sama."

"Siapa namamu." tak terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Si Mr Aneh melontarkan kalimatnya acuh tak acuh seperti dia sudah tau jawabannya.

"Hei, tidak sopan menanyakan nama seorang _lady_ tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Dia menyeringai, menggeleng pelan beberapa kali. Jelas tak suka. "Aku tak mau kau mengenalku."

"Hmm?" mata Sakura menyipit. Tak mau mengenalnya? Apa itu artinya tak mau berkenalan? Coba ingat-ingat siapa yang pertama kali mengajak berkenalan. "Taukah kau siapa yang mengajakku berdansa dan taukah kau siapa yang mengajakku berkenalan?"

"Itu kau." Sakura menunjuk kening lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dan taukah sedari tadi aku memanggilmu apa? Aku memanggilmu Mr. Aneh karena kau cara munculmu, pakaianmu, tindak-tandukmu, ucapanmu dan segalanya tentangmu memang aneh."

Damn, seharusnya dia menolak dan langsung pergi saja dari lelaki menyebalkan ini. Dan juga- tunggu dulu. Ha! Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia marah, maksudku apa aku marah? Nah, kenapa aku harus marah? Toh dia hanya lelaki aneh yang seharusnya tak jadi masalah, tapi kenapa?

"Aku tak pernah ingin berkenalan." a-apa? _Damn_. Wajah Sakura merona sekarang. "Aku hanya tanya namamu."

Dia- lelaki ini benar-benar.

Sakura melepaskan tubuhnya dari laki-laki itu. Lalu berjalan keluar dengan semangat, senang sekali bisa hengkang dari 'neraka pesta dansa' dengan hati berbahagia. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat Tinggal." dan tamat.

Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi.

Sakura melepaskan tubuhnya dari lelaki itu. Berjalan keluar dengan lesu, tetap senang bisa hengkang dari 'neraka pesta dansa' walau dengan hati kesal luar biasa. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat-"

Kilatan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan melewatinya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura menoleh ke kaca samping kiri. Waktu seakan diperlambat. Pertama ia melihat kaca tebal di sisi gimnasium itu retak sedikit. Namun tiba-tiba pecah berhamburan terbelah menjadi milyaran serpihan kristal-kristal kecil. Dan beberapa pecahan besar yang runcing kini menuju kearahnya. Bagai mata panah yang mengkilat dan mengancam.

Mati...

PRANG

Waktu berjalan normal kembali. Pecahan kaca melaju cepat kearahnya bagai peluru yang memburu. Haus darah... Dan menginginkan nyawanya.

Aku. Mati.

Tamat.

Suara-suara yang memekakkan mulai terdengar di telinganya. Jeritan histeris murid perempuan, teriakan laki-laki, raungan aneh dan geraman menakutkan. Jadi begini rasanya mati, telingamu akan mendengar suara-suara yang- apa? Mendengar? Bukankah orang mati tak bisa mendengar? Dan raungan aneh, geraman menakutkan? Tunggu dulu.

Sakura membuka mata, lalu melihat keadaan sekitar. Ia telah berpindah tempat, ia berada jauh dari dinding kaca yang sekarang telah pecah mengerikan. Tidak ada darah di tubuhnya. Namun ada banyak darah di tempatnya semula. Beberapa pasangan yang tadi berdansa di sebelahnya telah terkapar dengan potongan kaca masing-masing di tubuh mereka. Termasuk pasangan bajak laut-penyhiri dan Alice-Zorro. Ia membelalak ngeri.

Mr Aneh.

Ia tak melihat tubuh lelaki berambut aneh dengan topeng metal yang menutupi separuh wajahnya di antara mayat-mayat itu. Ia terus mencari-cari dan akhirnya menemukannya.

Ia ada di atas meja.

Dan sedang bertarung dengan makhluk yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Uh, oh. Jadi bagaimana? Cukup menyedihkan untuk jadi fanfic pertama (yeaah, rite) feelnya sama sekali ga dapet alias datar banget, romance enggak, dark juga enggak.

Lalu lagu dansa itu Flightless bird, American mouth-nya Iron n Wine saia pikir bisa nambah feel, ternyata gatot juga. Huhuhu

Tapi ada yang familiar dengan judulnya? Hehe mirip (baca: persis) judul album Good Charlotte, saia penggemar beratnya XD tapi judulnya bukan nyontek lho saia juga baru sadar waktu baca yang kesekian kalinya -_-

Huh udah itu aja deh, review ditunggu lho!

oh ya, Mary Christmas bagi yang merayakan!


End file.
